Suburban Falls
by Chris Nest
Summary: The first ever Gravity Falls and Kick Buttowski crossover! While on vacation Kick and Kendall meet Dipper and Mabel becoming friends. But this vacation turns to a disaster when Lil Gideon finally acts out for his revenge on Dipper. But can Lil Gideon be stopped or will Dipper and Kick fail? This story like Gravity Falls is...Just North of normal.
1. Chapter 1

Gravity Fall's Oregon

Dipper and his twin sister Mabel were suffering another day of boredom in the Mystery Shack with their great Gunkle Stan. Dipper was working the register while Mabel was playing around with the merchandise. Dipper was thinking about his long time crush Wendy, although she was older then him he cared for the girl. But he had zero girl experience so he didn't know exactly what to do or how to make a impression.

"Hey Dipper I know who your thinking about?" Mabel teased.

Dipper turned towards his sister with a annoyed expression, she always liked getting on his nerves. The blush made itself known on his face growing redder from thoughts of Wendy.

"I'm not thinking about anyone Mabel."

"Uh huh sure, your thinking about Wendy."

"I am not!"

"Hey Dipper, Mabel."

The twins looked at Wendy looking as bored as ever, she had her arms crossed. She walked over to the duo and told them some surprising news.

"What's up Wendy?" Dipper asked.

"A cousin of mine is coming to Gravity Falls for Spring Break. She lives in some place called Mellowbrook. She'll be here tomorrow so I'm taking the day off to prepare."

"You have a cousin?" Mabel asked clearly excited.

"What's her name?" Dipper added.

"Her name, well her families rich but her name is Kendall Perkins."

()()()()()()()()

Mellowbrook

Kick was riding down the street on Ol Blue with Gunther close behind, but just as his house came into view he saw paced bags on someone's lawn. Curious the young daredevil skidded to a stop and froze when he saw his parents car in the driveway. This house looked familiar, Gunther finally caught up noticing the bags as well.

"Gunther why are my parents here?"

"I don't know Kick."

Gunther walked over to the bags being followed by Kick, curious Kick popped the lock off one of the bags for it to burst open. The young daredevil was buried from head to toe in girls clothing, Gunther walked over to Kick wondering what happened. But his thoughts were interrupted by a familiar females voice sounding furious. Kick finally surfaced from the mountain of clothes gasping for air, his first sight was his rival Kendall Perkins.

"Kendall!"

"Clarence why are you snooping through my clothes!"

"I wasn't snooping I was wondering why my parents were here."

"Well looks like the kids are finally together."

Kendall, Kick, and Gunther looked at the front door of the house to see Mr. Perkins with a excited grin. Right behind him Honey and Harold exited the house to see their little daredevil of a son. Brianna and Brad followed close behind.

"Daddy why are the Buttowski's here?" Kendall asked since she has just gotten home from school.

"After you packed last night the Buttowski's called me and informed me about their vacation to visit Harold's brother Soos." Mr. Perkins explained.

"And since you were going to visit your cousin we suggested we go together." Honey added.

"Doesn't that sound fun, two weeks on vacation with our relatives?" Harold asked.

Kendall and Kick looked at each other realizing they were stuck with each other for two weeks. Brad was smiling deviously but look disappointed since he had to leave his girlfriend behind. So reluctantly Kick was taken home to pack his things for the trip to Gravity Falls. After an hour of packing everyone was ready to leave, ironically Kick ended up sitting in the middle of the back seat between Gunther and Kendall. Gunther had permission from his parents to join them on their vacation. Honey and Harold were in the front seat with Harold driving while Brianna and Brad were in Mr. Perkins car. Kick sighed and laid his head back in frustration knowing this was going to be a long trip.

"Gravity Falls here I come."


	2. Chapter 2

Kick was fast asleep in the car but was quickly awaken when the car came to a halt. Kick rubbed the sleep from his eyes to see a sign outside the car that said "Welcome to Gravity Falls". Kick followed Kendall and Gunther out the car and noticed the Mystery Shack looking as run down as ever. Kick grabbed his skateboard and prepared to take a quick ride wen his parents called him back to help unpack. Soos came out of the Mystery Shack and ran over to his brother to greet him.

"Hi Harold."

"Hey Soos it's been to long. How have you been doing?"

"Good, things are a little strange but fun."

The duo continued their chat when Dipper and Mabel came out of the Shack to see Soos's relatives. Wendy followed them outside to see if Kendall had arrived yet. Dipper walked over to Kick and greeted them.

"Hi, my names Dipper."

"Kick, Kick Buttowski. That's my Dad over there."

"Hmm so that's Soos's brother. I don't see much resemblance."

"Yeah I know right?"

Mabel but into their conversation showing off her shiny sweater that she apparently custom made. Kick looked a little creeped out by the freaky smile Mabel had. Mabel reminded him of Jackie, and man is she crazy. Gunther introduced himself to Mabel and Dipper. Kick did the same as the four got to know each other.

"Yo Kendall over here!" Wendy called to her cousin.

Kendall looked at Wendy and walked over to see her cousin. Wendy and her didn't have much in common but they were family so she had to live with it.

"So that's Wendy?" Kick asked.

"Yeah, sure is. So what do you like to do?"

"I'm a daredevil."

"Really that's pretty cool."

"I like daredevil's, can you jump over a shark tank!?" Mabel asked.

"Sure, no problem."

Kendall reached Wendy finally but looked over at Kick with a glare in her eyes. Wendy knew her cousins look and this wasn't any surprise. She knew how stubborn Kendall was when it came to these things. She knew exactly how to get a rise out of her.

"So whose the little guy?"

"You mean Clarence, just a arrogant daredevil."

"He's kinda cute, is he single?"

Kendall seemed angered at the question, she glared at Wendy who had her arms crossed. Kendall looked back over at Kick and thought of something fast. Then an idea came to her.

"Of course he's got a girlfriend."

"Oh really? What's her name?"

"Uhhhh, it's well, it's... it's me. I'm Kick's girlfriend."

"You with him, no way!?"

Kendall always hated when Wendy picked on her for being single all the time, this time Kendall had an idea to prove her wrong. But she wondered if Kick would go along with it. He probably would if he got some new skateboard out of it.

"Yeah, so he's taken. To bad, so sad."

"Well let's go talk to him then."

"What, why?"

"Come on cuz, you got to introduce me to your boyfriend?"

"Sure give me just one second?"

Kendall ran over to Kick and pulled him away from Dipper, Mabel, and Gunther. The two went behind a tree where Kick was furious, what was Kendall's deal? She seemed nervous and confused, that's rare for Kendall and Kick knew that. Something was wrong.

"Clarence listen please, I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend?"

"Are you nuts!?"

"Please Clarence? Wendy always makes fun of me for being single."

Kick thought about it and saw the look in Kendall's eyes. A pleading look, she really needed his help, being the helpful person he was he decided to agree. He sighed and nodded showing his agreement to her plan.

"Thanks Kick. Okay here's the plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Wendy was looking over at where Kendall had dragged Kick off to and wondering what they were talking about. Mabel was talking her head off to Gunther about every little thing she could possibly think of. Dipper on the other hand walked over to Wendy to see what she was doing.

"Oh, hey Dipper." Wendy said as he sat next to her twiddling his thumbs making it obvious he was nervous. "Something wrong Dipper?" Dipper started to stutter but before he could actually answer her Kendall was walking back over to her with Kick right beside her.

Gunther stared in awe as he saw his best friend walking side by side with his worst enemy, his jaw literally hit the floor. Kick was forcing himself to smile, Kendall noticed Wendy looking skeptic and knew she had to kick it up a notch. Kendall grabbed Kick's hand and squeezed lightly, Kick looked at her and she only nodded. He sighed before squeezing back.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Wendy asked with her arms crossed and a sly smirk. Kendall eyed Kick and he could tell she wanted him to speak. "Yeah I'm Kendall's...boyfriend." Kick managed to say sounding like the words had choked him. Wendy chuckled knowing they were faking but she was determined to change that little fact.

"Really...when did this happen?" Kendall and Kick exchanged a look of confusion making Wendy respond saying "I'm waiting.". Kick got an idea and started to make up a lie.

"It happened two months ago, we were in a dance competition and we got caught up in the moment and kissed at the end." Kendall and Wendy were utterly shocked, Wendy because she couldn't believe what she was hearing and Kendall because he hadn't forced himself to say it. Technically most of what he had told her was true except for their so called kiss.

"Wow cuz congrats, didn't think you could pull it off." Wendy said as she patted Kendall on the back, Kick and Kendall in response released each others hands with a slight blush. Dipper suddenly got an idea that might land him a date with Wendy.

"I got a good idea, why don't we throw a huge welcoming party tonight?" Dipper suggested. "With music, cake, and candy! Lots and lots of candy!" Mabel added with Gunther right behind her still looking at Kick with Kendall. Wendy thought about it before saying she was down with it. Kendall and Kick reluctantly agreed with the idea, Gunther was still to confused to answer.

"Then it's settled, party at the Mystery Shack at eight o'clock." Dipper announce, with that everyone agreed with excitement with clear in their voices. Dipper thought his plan just might work but he had no clue that in town a evil force was brewing.

()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile

Gideon in his room with his newest magical amulet, a staff with a glowing blue orb at the top. It had two monstrous wings at the sides that were a sinister shade of black. He chuckled evilly as he looked at his replica of the Mystery Shack and everyone there, now with Kick, Kendall, and Gunther added to his collection.

"Soon Mabel, you'll be mine...all mine!"


End file.
